From the prior art, headlamps for vehicles are known, which have several pixels for light radiation to achieve a variable light distribution on the headlamp. To this end, the pixels of the headlamps can each be controlled individually, depending on specific parameters, such as the brightness of the pixel. Hereby further functions like bend lighting or a dazzle-free high beam can be realized in the headlamp in addition to the low beam and the high beam. Light algorithms are used for the execution of the control of the pixels and for the determination of the control information required for this purpose, e.g. the brightness values per pixel. The light distribution and the control information for every individual pixel are calculated. This requires the use of headlamp-specific parameters, such as the optical properties and/or information on the individual pixels of the headlamp, however. Headlamp-specific information comprising the control information for the individual pixels need to be established by the algorithms.
Various approaches to solving the problem are known from the prior art. The headlamp-specific information is for example determined by a central electronic unit of the vehicle by means of light algorithms, and then the brightness values per pixel of the headlamp are for example transmitted from this central electronic unit to the two headlamps of the vehicle. The related communication effort is rather great, however, and the central algorithms need to be adapted to the headlamps used.
Furthermore it is possible that the calculation of the algorithms is executed exclusively and directly by a control unit of the headlamp. A central development of the light algorithms and a central calculation, e.g. by the electronic unit of the vehicle is herein not possible, however.
The disadvantage of the known solutions lies in the great maintenance effort they require as well as in high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, a flexible adaptation of the algorithms is not easily possible, as the headlamp-specific parameters must always be considered. This also limits the reliability of the known solutions.